


Why Did I Do That?

by Lilacdaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacdaydreams/pseuds/Lilacdaydreams
Summary: Harry Potter decides to ask out Draco Malfoy, and flees before he gets an answer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (minor)
Kudos: 86





	Why Did I Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Harry Potter universe in any way, this is purely for entertainment purposes.

“Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin!” Harry repeated as he ran from the Eighth Year common room, face flaming. He ran blindly, feet taking him to who knows where. Eventually he ended up in an unfamiliar corridor and leaned with his back against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. His head went directly to his knees and he groaned loudly as he replayed the ten minutes before he fled in his mind. 

He asked Draco Malfoy out. He confidently walked up and asked him to have a drink at The Three Broomsticks the upcoming Friday. And it wasn’t until he said the words out loud did he realize what he had done. Without waiting for an answer, he burst out of the common room and raced away. 

Harry was regretting fleeing at the moment. He didn’t know where he was and neither did Ron or Hermione, who were probably curled up in another corner of the common room sharing a cup of cocoa. They hadn’t been paying as much attention to him lately, so Harry spent his time with Draco, and their friendship was quickly developing as he was the only one of his friends that had bothered to show up for their impromptu last year. And it was stupid really, thinking that Draco would want anything more than to be friends. “Man, I fucked that up,” Harry said into his knees softly. 

“I don’t know about that,” a voice answered from somewhere in front of him. He lifted his head the teeniest bit to see grey eyes staring down at him, and felt a fresh wave of heat flood to his face. 

“Bloody  _ hell _ , I-” Harry started, scrambling to get off of the ground. 

“Not a very Gryffindorish thing to do, running off after asking someone on a date,” Draco cut him off coolly, smirking a bit. “And to answer your question, I would very much like to get a drink with you.”

Harry’s jaw went slack, and all he could do was stare. “You- me-  _ really _ ?”

Draco laughed. “Yes,  _ really _ . And if you don’t mind, I have an early Transfiguration class in the morning and I would like to get at least  _ some _ sleep, so follow me if you wish, or you can stay here and mope.” He offered his hand out and Harry gratefully took it, fingers interlocking almost immediately. It felt as though this were a completely normal thing, as if it wasn’t the first time that Harry had held Draco’s hand and how amazingly smooth Draco’s was. 

The path to the common room wasn’t as complex as Harry remembered, and he swore it only took half the time to get there that it took to leave. Just before they reached the door Draco released his hand, giving a mischievous smile that really shouldn’t be allowed and pushed it open, before shooting him one last look as he headed up the stairs. Harry stood and watched in a daze, before realizing that he did indeed have a Potions essay to finish and went immediately over to the table where all of his stuff was laying, abandoned. 

He didn’t end up accomplishing much, head too full of images of blonde hair and enticingly pink lips to think about Golpalott’s Third Law. Eventually he gave up, packing up his things and ascending the stairs to the boys’ dorms, quietly opening the door to his and Draco’s room. Harry deposited his things onto the scarlet armchair next to his bedside table and pulled on some pyjamas, climbing in bed almost immediately. He fell asleep to the sounds of Draco’s deep breathing, content with how well the evening had gone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️


End file.
